A Webkinz Tale or something close to that
by Maige
Summary: Alucard thought life in Webkinz was just getting a bit boring; until he met the most beautiful Samoyed. The trouble is, this new love is a boy.Can Alucard still love him despite the hate against gays? Slash warning. Yaoi and yuri.


Disclaimer: I don't own Webkinz

* * *

I frowned tightly as my owner made me play another game of air hockey. I mean, I love that game and it gives me lots of kinzcash, but it did get boring after a while. At least my owner took care of me. Whenever she found one of our family hungry, bored, or low on health, she would come to rescue. Few times she fed us stuff like Gak, but we tried our best not to complain, considering she's the one who takes care of us. She lets us sleep late, and thankfully only takes us to the Kinville Academy only few times. When she does, we always get to do the best classes, not the boring ones.

There was one slight problem though. Well, two.

The first is that we're constantly teased by other Webkinz because of our names. While other pets were called "Cuddles" or "Alex" we were called unique Japanese names, like Rukia or Konota. Or Alucard. That's me. Alucard, the American Buffalo. But, in the long run, I'm happy I wasn't named 'Cuddles'.

The other is, it's hard to get any attention from our owner. There's 23 of us, Kaname being the 23rd a few weeks ago.. 23 freakin' Webkinz in our house. You can tell, that our owner is rich, and that we have lots of rooms. It's hard for us to get just special attention from her, but sometimes she takes her time and spends it with each of us. Today was my turn.

We finished up the game and a small bag came flying out from the ceiling, landing on the air-hockey table. My owner (oh, just so you know, we call her by Alice, though we suspect that's not her real name) smiled down at the bag, plucking it from the table. She looked over at me, smiling brightly. We were in Zaah's (the Chipmunk) room, since that's where our only air-hockey table was. The room was bright yellow and red, full of stuff from the Kids theme, which fit Zaah perfectly. As I peered around the room, taking in the color, Ichigo came walking in. The panda may be the oldest of us all, but he's just a mere Lil' Kinz. We love to tease him about it.

"Alice," Ichigo started, walking towards our owner, "Juugo asked if he can water our crops today. Oh, and some of them look ready to be harvested." He looked up at her with tiny eyes.

"Yeah, tell him he can," Alice said, stuffing the small bag of Kinzcash into her pocket. "Alucard and I are going on vacation, OK?" She turned to Ichigo. "I'm trusting you, Rukia, and Sai to take care of everyone while we're gone. We won't be long." Rukia and Sai were second and third oldest.

Ichigo nodded. Even though he was tiny, he could easily take care of the family. The panda stepped out of the room.

"So," Alice said, gathering up the other little bags of Kinzcash that scattered across the floor. "Are you ready, Alucard?"

I nodded, the curly fur on my head bouncing. I loved going on vacation. I loved talking to Sheldon, who sold souvenirs. He reminds me of Alice, since they both seem to say 'dude' alot.

I just really didn't like that moronic-pink haired donkey.

Whenever Alice went to get a ticket for the vacation, that pink idiot would stare her up and down, batting her eyelashes, calling her "pumpkin" and "sweetheart". Sure, she called everyone who went there that, because of her froo-froo nature, but she called Alice that with something in her voice that I didn't like. Though, Alice seemed totally oblivious to the flirting.

"OK, one ticket for the Vacation Island, please," Alice said, holding out the kinzcash to the thing behind the desk.

"You just love to go there, don't you?" Thing asked, giggling flirtatiously. She gave the ticket to Alice, brushing Alice's arm softly with her hoof. I wanted to puke. It seemed everyone in Webkinz was acting like this to Alice - even Doctor Quack!

Alice smiled at her, making the pink horse simply melt. "You know it." She turned to me. "Except I got Alucard here with me this time."

The pink-donkey grinned toothily, crossing her arms over the desk. "We should spent some time together, really. I'm sure that panda of yours can take care of the family. Just you, me-"

"Ok, can we go now? Please?" I interrupted before I could feel any more nauseous. Alice shot me a 'angry mother' glance (despite how young she is), making me paw at the floor sheepishly with my hooves. "I did say please."

Alice gave in, sighing. "Alucard's right. We better get going before our time runs out. And I'll think about us." She winked, making the horse behind the desk melt once more, before walking off briskly with the tickets. My mouth gaped open as I ran after her.

"What were you doing?!" I nearly yelled, staring up at her.

She giggled, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "Just teasing. You already know I like someone else." That was true. She had told us about another girl, but all we know is she used to come into Webkinz. Now she never does. I frowned at the sad thought. Her poor Webkinz are probably so lonely right now. We walked down a dark hall, pushing the door open at the end of it. Bright sunlight poured into the hallway from the open door, illuminating our shadows against the floor.. I smiled and went running through the door, my hooves suddenly brushing through sand. I let the warm sunlight beam it's rays down onto me, loving the warmth. Looking around, I saw that Sheldon's stand was closed for lunch. Oh well. I'll just go to the Kinz Clubhouse. I looked back at Alice.

"Can I go to the Clubhouse?" I asked, though positive she would say yes. Alice grinned at me and nodded, walking off towards the Island wheel. As I walked towards the Clubhouse, I saw Turtle Dude come rushing by. At first I thought he was going to his stand, but he just ran clumsily past it, and too Alice, who was waiting for the wheel to stop spinning. I had to use all my might to resist rolling my eyes, as I padded into the clubhouse. As I pushed the doors open, the voices of fellow Webkinz filled my ears, along with soft islander music. I scanned the room, seeing that most of the Webkinz in here were the newest ones to come, such as the Otter, Mountain Goat, Ley Lime Dragon, a Whale. I smiled. Alice always wanted a Whale. I continued scanning the room of chatting Webkinz, when my eyes laid on the most beautiful creautre I had ever seen.

A Samoyed. A beautiful Samoyed, lovely white fur and dark, sparkling eyes. From hear, I could clearly hear that the Samoyed. was a guy. I stood still, my mind suddenly clear except for one thought. I just called a male beautiful...I shook my head, the curls bouncing again. I'm turning into my owner. I continued to stand at the door, shuffling my hooves nervously. The Samoyed only wore a light blue winter hat, which matched his fur so beautifully. My eyes widened. I just called him beautiful again. I stared long and hard at the dog, before getting bumped from behind. I turned around, to see a goldfish in a bubble. He was swirling around inside the bubble, do to impact.

Once he stopped, the goldfish glared up at me with angry, huge eyes. "Get out of the way! You could've popped my bubble, and I could've died!"

"Sorry," I muttered, quickly stepping out of the way. The goldfish pushed his bubble ahead, muttering angrily under his breath. He soon had started a conversation with a SilverBack Gorilla. In minutes the two were roaring their heads off, getting a few annoyed glances from a monkey in the corner.

I tore my eyes away from them and back to the Samoyed. He was currently talking with a crocodile; to my dissapointment, they sort of seemed like they were 'together'. I smirked to myself. I could easily take a scrawny crocodile, if he tried to take me on. Gathering up all my courage, I made my way to the pair, heart pounding painfully against my chest.

"H-Hi!" I stammered, mentally kicking myself for even stammering. I must've shouted a little, because they were both looking at me oddly.

"Hello," the Samoyed greeted after a moment, flashing me a dazzling smile. I think I melted like the horse-turd did when Alice smiled at her.

"Hey," the crocodile greeted, less enthusiastic. He narrowed his eyes at me, probably seeing the way I kept glancing at the lovely Samoyed.

"We were just talking about Curio," the Samoyed said, filling me in. "You should've heard what he said yesterday!" He lifted his head up slightly and laughed, a wonderful sound that sounded like the tinkling of glass. I melted again. The dog then turned back to me. "Oh, my name's Sora!"

"Matt," the crocodile muttered, still less enthusiastic. I narrowed my eyes at him. What's his problem?

"My name's Alucard," I announced, smiling brightly to Sora, who smiled back, making me melt for the third time today.

Matt snickered, lowering his snout to the floor. I frowned, having a sudden urge to stomp hard on that snout with my hooves. Sora threw him a angry look.

"Matt! Stop being a jerk," the dog muttered, picking a small piece of fuzz out of his fur. He flicked it at Matt. The fuzz floated slowly through the air before landing on Matt's head. The crocodile scowled and shook his head, making the fuzz go flying again.

I smiled sheepishly. "It's ok. Really. I'm used to getting teased. Our owner likes to name us in Japanese."

"She must be a freak," Matt murmured under his breath, yet I still heard it. I could feel my anger rising, but I forced it back down.

"I think it's awesome," Sora declared, puffing his fur out, just making him look more gorgeous. "I believe my name is Japanese. I think it is."

I nodded. "I think I've heard Alice mention that name before when she was talking about a game she loves to play."

"Alice?"

"It's what my family calls her. She told us to call her by that."

"Oh."

The next few moments went by slow and awkward. I could've sworn in those few minutes I heard Alice utter one of her phrases, '_every awkward silence, a gay baby is born' _, making me let out a huge guffaw of laughter, breaking the silence. Matt and Sora turned their heads up towards me. I could feel my brown fur turning scarlet.

"S-sorry," I apologized, shuffling backwards a bit. "I'll just...go...I guess..."

"No, you shouldn't!" Sora protested, laying a paw of over my hoof. My face was getting hotter by the moment. He smiled lovingly.

I couldn't help but smile back, ecspecially as Matt sneered at me. "But really, I should be getting back. Alice is probably getting tired of Sheldon constant flirting." I chuckled a bit.

Sora laughed that beautiful, tinkling laugh once more. "Well, it was really nice meeting you. But how about we wait for your owner to come here? She can add my owner to her friend list!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "She can add my owner too while she's at it." I studied him carefully. It was easy to tell he only wanted Alice in his owner's friend list so he could keep a eye on Sora and I. "Even if she is a fre-"

Sora shot him another nasty look, making him shut his trap. I smiled, trying not to laugh. Sora turned back to me, his smile still dazzling.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime. You could come to my house, or I could go to your house," Sora suggested, edging closer to me. I could feel my heart beating even faster than before.

"Wait one moment!" Matt somewhat roared, making both Sora and I jump in surprise. He looked at Sora apologectically. "I need to talk to you quickly. Alone, please."

Sora sighed and looked over to me. "I'll just be a moment." Matt led the Samoyed over to the corner of the room, and even from here I could tell his tone was sharp and laced with anger. I frowned, suddenly feeling bad for Sora. Matt made it seem like he owned the dog more than his owner did.

"Hey, Alucard!"

I craned my head slowly to see Alice coming towards me. She seemed to have gotten out of Sheldon's clutches. From out the window, I could see the turtle sitting glumly at his shack.

"Hi Alice," I greeted, grinning up at her. I was wondering if I should tell her about my new-found crush.

"We're going to have to leave right now," Alice said, talking fast. "Ichigo just called. He said that poor Mori just got sick." I felt a sudden warm affection to her, seeing the way she worried about the Koala. "Sorry we couldn't have stayed longer."

I shook my head. "It's Ok. But before we go..." I turned to the arguing pair in the corner. "Hey Sora! Alice is here! Can you give her your owner's account name?"

Sora looked up from bickering. He smiled, muttered something quickly to Matt, then padded over. Matt glowered after him.

"So you're Alice, right?" he asked to my owner, looking up at her. "My name's Sora. My owner's user name is Disney113. Alucard and I were thinking about maybe getting together sometime." Sora smiled at me, making my face heat up again. I looked away from Alice, hoping she didn't notice me blush.

Alice smiled back. "Sure thing. I should warn you though, we have quite the ammount of family in our house."

"It's no problem," Sora said, waving his front paw. "Matt back there has a huge family as well. I'm used to being around alot of Webkinz by now."

"Well, then it's settled!" Alice beamed, looking down at me. "We should get going now, OK? We need to stop at the W shop to get some pills for Mori."

"Sure thing." I looked at Sora. "I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you."

Sora walked close to me and rubbed his snout against my chin. I blushed heavily, Matt fumed, and I didn't really dare to look at Alice to see her reaction. "It was quite nice meeting you as well. I'm really looking forward to seeing you again." With that, he walked off back to Matt, leaving me with a fluttering stomach. Alice gently pulled at my horns, signaling me to come on. I followed her out of the clubhouse, feeling like I was floating on air, my head lightheaded. I've never felt to great in my life.

I waited for Sora's owner to call Alice.

He never came.

* * *

Woot, I guess. And yes, most of this is true. The idea spawned when I was in the clubhouse of the Island Vacation. I had Alucard, my American Buffalo, at the time, and we met a Samoyed, who kept making the heart icon around Alucard. Except the original dog was a girl, but I thought to spice it up a bit. Also, yes, I do have 23 Webkinz. They're all named after characters from different anime. Also also, yes, I'm a geek.


End file.
